Blessures visibles et invisibles
by Hermystic
Summary: Lavande a été attaquée par Greyback et s'en sort de justesse. Il faudra le soutien de Parvati pour l'aider à émerger des limbes dans lesquelles elle était plongée. Léger Parvender.


**Titre :** Blessures visibles et invisibles

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Parvender (même si cela reste léger)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit de ce fait les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Qui dit Nuit du FoF dit nouvel essai de pairing ! Cette fois-ci, je me suis lancée dans un petit Parvender au moment de la bataille de Poudlard avec le thème **Câlin**! Ou comment associer deux thèmes qui semblent ne pas aller ensemble ... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Fenrir Greyback, loup-garou de son état, avait attaqué Lavande Brown sans état d'âme. Il ne fallut pas grand-chose pour que la jeune fille soit une victime supplémentaire du loup-garou. Hermione était arrivée à temps et avait réussi à le repousser d'un sort. La brune avait lancé des étincelles pour prévenir les secours qu'il y avait une nouvelle blessée. Ne se souciant guère plus de l'état de sa camarade, Hermione partit en la laissant seule.

Seule, Lavande ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle avait cette douleur lancinante à l'épaule et aux côtes qui lui tenaient compagnie. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était un loup-garou qui l'avait attaquée ou si c'était parce que la blessure qui était profonde. A moins que ce fut un mélange des deux ? Cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Surtout si elle devait devenir comme _lui_. Elle bougea le moins possible pour éviter d'aggraver davantage ses blessures. Baignée dans une lourde torpeur, elle sentit ses yeux se fermer.

La jeune fille tenta de rester éveillée même si elle devait pour cela entendre les cris torturés de ses camarades. Elle grimaça tant de douleur que de malaise à l'idée que des gens qu'elle connaisse meurent. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Quelqu'un venait de la soulever pour la poser sur un brancard flottant. La personne n'avait pas pris de pincettes faisant que la douleur s'était faite plus forte que jamais. Elle s'évanouit.

Lavande avait l'impression d'être dans une balle de coton. Les bruits étaient atténués. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. La seule chose qu'elle sentait, c'était qu'une main tenait la sienne. Elle s'y accrocha et put entendre des murmures d'encouragements. Guidée par la voix, elle reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« Allez, vas-y Lavande, tu peux le faire » dit une voix féminine qu'elle semblait bien connaitre.

Elle commença doucement mais surement à émerger. Elle n'osait pas encore ouvrir les yeux parce qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle avait encore en tête les cris qu'elle avait pu entendre. Pourtant, la voix continuait à la pousser vers le réveil. Ce qu'elle consentit à faire. Elle tomba sur le visage sale et inquiet de Parvati, qui était installée à côté d'elle, sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

« P… Par … Parvati, bredouilla Lavande.

\- Hey Lavande, dit doucement Parvati.

\- Tu … Tu es là …, bafouilla encore Lavande.

\- Oui, je t'ai cherché un peu partout mais je suis là ! Surtout que mes soins ont été plutôt rapides contrairement à d'autres, fit la brune en grimaçant.

\- Sur … Marmonna la blonde le visage sombre en détournant la tête de Parvati.

\- Tu sais … A mes yeux, tu n'as pas changé, dit doucement Parvati.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répondit avec verve Lavande.

\- Tu es et tu resteras toujours Lavande » répliqua Parvati en frôlant son visage.

A ce contact, Lavande se crispa. La douceur de la caresse sur sa joue la fit fondre en larmes. En faisant attention aux blessures, Parvati la releva délicatement en position assise et la prit contre elle dans un câlin qui leur fit du bien.

« M… Merci, dit Lavande avec une voix étranglée.

\- De quoi ? D'être là ? Mais c'est normal ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner de cette façon ! gronda Parvati en resserrant légèrement son étreinte, et je te signale que nous avons des projets à mener ensemble, rappela-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela va être une bonne idée … marmonna Lavande.

\- Si ça l'est ! Peut-être pas tout de suite mais nous arriverons à construire quelque chose comme on se l'était promis, insista Parvati.

\- On verra alors … » souffla Lavande en se blottissant contre Parvati.

Au milieu des gémissements de douleurs et des pleurs déchirants des proches, elles étaient deux à être soulagées que la bataille principale soit finie. Parce qu'elles se doutaient que, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, il y aurait encore bien d'autres combats à mener.

* * *

A bientôt !


End file.
